1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and a focusing condition displaying method, more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus which displays a focusing condition especially in an autofocus operation and a focusing condition displaying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The methods for displaying information which indicates whether an object is focused or not have been disclosed as follows.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-113184 proposes an image pickup apparatus which displays a bar graph indicating a state of a switch for focusing condition below an electronic viewfinder so that a user can check a focusing condition.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-301098 proposes an image pickup apparatus which displays a focus aid gauge so that a user can check whether an object is within its focal depth or not.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-311489 proposes an image pickup apparatus which changes a display color or display format of a cross-shaped target mark so that a user can check a focused/unfocused condition.